


A Case of Accidental Kidnapping

by dokyun (kissthesea)



Category: Mr.Mr, VIXX
Genre: Accidents, Clubbing, Friendship, Gen, Idols, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissthesea/pseuds/dokyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin should have known something was wrong when Changjae said he thought the plan was, "great, absolutely great."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of Accidental Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the intoaclub kpop challenge on Livejournal. The prompt: VIXX's Ken walks into a club and meets... Mr.Mr's Jin!

Kitaek's eyes were focused on the television as he lounged across the waiting room sofa, head resting against Hyunjin's thigh while Hyunjin pretended he was just as interested in the performances. As B.A.P were leaving the stage, Hyunjin let out the biggest sigh of his life. Usually he loved to watch other groups perform, but today he just couldn't get into it. He was tired of awkward introductions and having to shake hands over and over because no one seemed to remember that they'd met months ago, sick of having to repeat his name when he made sure to memorize every sunbae's name before he even stepped into the same room as them.

"Hyung, you okay?" Changjae asked, nudging Hyunjin's knee with his own.

Hyunjin yawned and and sank lower into the couch. "This is lame."

Changjae blinked a few times. "What is?"

From the hall came loud shouts, called greetings from across a room, the clamoring, enthusiastic sounds of socialization. Hyunjin's stomach hurt. "Everything," he replied with a frown. His eyebrows furrowed and he grunted with a sudden flare of determination.

Everything was lame, but it didn't have to stay that way. He turned and gave Changjae a strong, manly smile. "I have a plan." His thumbs up was met with a confused smile, but no matter. Jihyun was gaping at both of them, clearly just an incapable of following their leader's train of thought, but no matter.

Tonight, everything would change. Hyunjin chuckled haughtily to himself and rubbed his chin.

 

Changjae cheered and Doyeon rubbed his temples. Hyunjin sat, arms folded and face set in a grim expression of perfect stoicism, and nodded at nothing in particular. The plan was perfect, and Hyunjin would hear nothing otherwise. Kitaek stared at Hyunjin incredulously; he hadn't even bothered to sit down when Hyunjin had called them to the living room for an emergency meeting.

"Are you stupid?" he asked. Ordinarily Hyunjin would kick the kid for being so blunt, but not today. Not when Hyunjin single-handedly was going to change everything about the lame, antisocial state of their idol lives.

Hyunjin peered up at Kitaek. "Be patient and wait for me here, and I shall bring us all into the shining light of idol friendship."

Kitaek's mouth fell open and he looked ready to argue, but in the end settled for shaking his head and leaving the room. The others continued to watch Hyunjin as if expecting him to answer the youngest's question, but Hyunjin had more important things on his mind. If Kitaek was willing to stay, the plan could be put into motion. All he needed was for Doyeon and Jihyun to fall in line.

At least Changjae was cooperative. That made Hyunjin squint slightly, because life had taught him again and again that agreeing with Changjae on anything was a very bad sign.

Hyunjin shook his head. No, not tonight. Not when Hyunjin was so determined, when his plan was so perfect.

In the kitchen Jihyun was busy making dinner, but Hyunjin hadn't missed the occasional snorts and exasperated sighs. "We're not _allowed_ to go out, hyung," he called from the stove. His matter-of-fact tone set Hyunjin's teeth on edge, but his expression didn't waver.

"Sometimes what one must do is not what one is allowed to do," he replied solemnly.

The spatula fell into the pan but Jihyun hardly noticed. He stared over his shoulder at Hyunjin, mouth hanging open in total bewilderment. Doyeon groaned and shook his head; Changjae, agreeable as always, said nothing, though the blank look of confusion wasn't so comforting, either.

Somewhere in the dorm, Kitaek burst out laughing.

 

The heavy bass was banging micro-fractures into Hyunjin's steely resolve from the moment they entered the club. He realized as they pushed through the crowds that he'd already forgotten the name of the damn place, so he had no way of letting an ambulance know where to go should one of them get stabbed, which was seeming like more and more of a possibility. The bartender shot Hyunjin a look and he attempted a confident smile. His shoe caught on something and he stumbled forward. Behind him, Jihyun screeched like a little girl.

Several eyes turned on them but lost interest quickly enough. Changjae put an hand on Hyunjin's arm and glanced around warily. "You sure this is the right place?"

Hyunjin nodded, but he doubted his face was very convincing. Doyeon cast him a pained look but Hyunjin knew none of them were about to question him. No matter how clearly dingy the place was, no matter how unlikely it was that anything close to a pop idol would so much as peek a head through the door, they would stay with Hyunjin in the end. It almost made him feel bad that he wasn't at all sure that they were in the right place. The street they were on was one Hyunjin had overheard countless idols mention in passing. However none of those conversations were with Hyunjin directly, and Hyunjin had never heard what exactly about the street or the clubs on it was being discussed. But this was his only lead. If they couldn't manage to make friends backstage at music shows, this was the only other place he could directly relate to his fellow idols. Even if he was starting to get the feeling this was somewhere idols _avoided_.

Like a beacon of light in the darkness- or maybe it was just the effect of the club door cracking open to allow more people inside- Hyunjin spotted a face. Not just a face, but a face he knew. A famous face. An _idol_ face. His brain sorted and identified the face with lightning-quick, razor-sharp precision. His shoulders shifted, pulling him out of his physical slump as his eyes followed that face through the crowd. "Wait here," he mumbled to Changjae. He put a hand to Changjae's chest to emphasize the point, and hoped like hell the guy listened because Hyunjin was already on the move.

 

After three rounds of promotion, Mr.Mr had met and introduced themselves to countless idols, groups and soloists and duos alike. Greeting their sunbaes was a part of the process, and one Hyunjin took great pride in. The others found it intimidating, but Hyunjin couldn't see why. Perhaps it was because he liked meeting new people, or perhaps it was because Hyunjin seemed to be older than most of the idols he met anyway. In his group, Hyunjin was the outgoing one. Changjae tried to be, often with disastrous results. Kitaek tried and had some success, but in general he didn't care enough to nurture and maintain relationships with anyone that were the tiniest bit inconvenient. Doyeon was shy and claimed he never knew what to say; Jihyun was, well, Jihyun. And so Hyunjin took it upon himself to make the effort. He led the introductions and tried to be friendly. It always seemed to go well, until Hyunjin ran into an idol he'd just met the night before and already he'd been forgotten.

The other club goers didn't notice Hyunjin pushing through them. The music was too loud and that, at least, was convenient. An idol wasn't likely to be recognized here. His target moved immediately to an open spot by some tables, far away from the dance floor and bar. A million questions sprang to mind about why in the world an idol would be all alone, but Hyunjin forced those away and focused on how he was going to approach this man without looking like he was hanging around and waiting for the first idol who walked through the door when that was exactly what he was doing.

The brown hair was a surprise. Hyunjin paused and frowned for a moment or two. No, he'd definitely been blonde the last time Hyunjin had seen him. It was enough to make Hyunjin doubt he had the wrong person, except Hyunjin knew those eyes, the ears that stuck out a little, one more so than the other, the slightly crooked smile. Of all the idols, Hyunjin was relieved that Jaehwan was the one who'd stumbled into this place.

"Excuse me?" he called a little too loudly before he placed a hand on Jaehwan's shoulder. The poor guy jumped clear off the floor and whirled around. For a second his round eyes looked even wider, and then he relaxed.

Jaehwan heaved a deep breath. "Oh, it's you? Don't scare me like that!" 

In person Hyunjin noted that Jaehwan wasn't as bubbly as he remembered. His smile was nervous as he seemed withdrawn into himself, likely because of the crowd. Jaehwan wore less makeup than usual, too, the dark circles under his eyes a little more obvious. Once he got his breathing under control, those eyes shone with obvious relief. Hyunjin laughed sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I don't know if you remember, but-"

"Jin... hyung, right?" Jaehwan glanced around as he spoke, clearly as uncomfortable in this place as Hyunjin was, but when his gaze returned to Hyunjin he was smiling.

"Y-yes, sunbae," Hyunjin stuttered. The fact that Jaehwan remembered his name, much less his age, was more than Hyunjin was prepared for. "I didn't think you'd remember-"

Sliding into an empty booth, Jaehwan cocked his head. "Remember? Haven't we met a couple times now?" His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember. "Or maybe it's because I watch your Show Kpop segment." Another grin spread across his face and he clapped his hand against the table. "It's so funny!"

Now Hyunjin was seriously struggling, grasping at fragments of words to find the proper reply, "You what, watch? I mean, _thank you_ , sunbae." He ran his hand through his hair in frustration and tried to laugh it off.

"Weird place, huh?" Jaehwan shifted in his seat and glanced around again, though he settled back on Hyunjin rather quickly. He was doing nothing to mask his discomfort, nor his relief at meeting Hyunjin here. Whatever Hyunjin had expected when he had approached Jaehwan, this was most definitely not it. Not that he believed Jaehwan would ever be rude or brush him off. On camera Jaehwan was excited, fun and happy, always, though idols were never usually like their on screen selves. Hyunjin was still reeling from being recognized for once and he wasn't sure what else he should say or do. He had to call over the others. Tonight might actually be a success after all.

Both Jaehwan and Hyunjin jumped in their seats as shouting erupted from near the bar. Someone was cursing and the bartender was shouting at them to quiet down, calm down, or get the hell out. Hyunjin let out a breath and was glad they were so far away from the commotion. He almost turned back to Jaehwan, and then he caught a familiar face popping out of the crowd, or rather, being roughly shoved out of it by the man who was still shouting.

Hyunjin was out of the booth before he could even consider explaining anything to Jaehwan. All he knew was that someone was about to send Jihyun sailing across the crowd and _god damn it_ they had recording tomorrow and the stylists had enough to worry about without Jihyun getting a black eye. Maybe he should have been a bit more concerned with Jihyun's safety and well being, but, well, Hyunjin had more practical matters in mind. He grabbed Jihyun by the back of his collar and yanked him out of the fray. A man, big and red-faced with drink, blinked in angry confusion when his target was suddenly out of reach.

Bowing a perfect ninety degrees, Hyunjin kept Jihyun in a tight hold. "I apologize on behalf of my friend. We will leave right away."

The man was anything but pleased, judging by the way he lurched forward to reach for Jihyun all over again. Hyunjin shot Jihyun a look and his friend wilted and shook his head, eyes pleading. Doyeon was standing a ways away, and Hyunjin deciphered from the way he was shaking his head that Jihyun wasn't actually at fault here. No big surprise; the most offensive thing Jihyun was capable of was being too damn nice. Hyunjin took a step back with Jihyun in hand. Doyeon moved around behind them to follow. The man was too drunk to move quickly and there were plenty of people to slow him further. Hyunjin felt a pang of regret; he hadn't even gotten Jaehwan's phone number, though in theory tonight still counted as a success.

"Is everything okay?"

Hyunjin paused mid-step, five seconds away from his perfect escape because suddenly Jaehwan was there. His wide, innocent eyes moved from Hyunjin and Jihyun to the big man in total confusion. His eyes fell on Jihyun and lit up. "Ah, Tey!" Jihyun gaped back at Jaehwan, but managed a quick wave.

The drunk wasn't stunned by Jaehwan's sudden entrance and took advantage of the moment to grab a hold of Jaehwan instead. Jaehwan fell backward with a startled yelp and Hyunjin cursed. So much for making friends. He somehow doubted Jaehwan would ever again want to talk to the people who got him pummeled. There was no choice. Hyunjin would have to save Jaehwan, too. Why the hell did Jaehwan have to follow him?

Sometimes being the only one with sense was a real pain.

Before Hyunjin could say a word, he noticed something looming behind their attacker. His mouth fell open as Changjae crept closer, one of the small tables scattered throughout the club held high above his head. He gave Hyunjin a glance, flashed his attempt at a confident, manly smile, and Hyunjin had just enough time to feel his stomach drop when the table came crashing down- on the drunk _and_ Jaehwan.

 

"I was trying to help!" Changjae continued to whine as Hyunjin held the ice to Jaehwan's head and slapped his cheek.

"Don't go to sleep, Jaehwan! You might have a concussion," he called to the barely conscious man. The cab driver shot them disgruntled looks in the rear-view mirror, but Hyunjin could only focus on one thing at a time. Changjae was twisted around in the passenger seat while Jihyun, Doyeon and Hyunjin were crammed together in back, Jaehwan lying across them. Convincing any cab to take them home had been a miracle, and Hyunjin intended to give the guy one hell of a tip. In the meantime, he had to keep Jaehwan conscious. At least until they got back to the dorm.

Fuck, and then what? Calmly explain to their manager that they not only sneaked out, but got a fellow idol injured and dragged him home to boot? Hyunjin groaned and slapped Jaehwan a little too hard, but he needed some way to vent.

Doyeon had Kitaek on the phone. Hyunjin could hear the kid's laughter from across the seat. Good, if he was amused then Kitaek would help. All they needed was for the manager to be distracted when they arrived so they could get Jaehwan inside without being noticed. All of the other issues could be dealt with later. Hyunjin couldn't find a cell phone on Jaehwan, which wasn't surprising, but it was terribly inconvenient. Jaehwan's bandmates and manager would be looking for him. Jaehwan probably wasn't supposed to be out on his own in the first place. 

Finally they were tumbling out of the cab. It took both Changjae and Hyunjin to keep Jaehwan upright and moving. Jaehwan mumbled something too quiet to hear as they stepped up to the door, and Hyunjin quietly shushed him. Doyeon pressed an ear to the door and nodded. The door was unlocked and swung open quietly. They could hear their manager's voice echoing from Kitaek and Changjae's bedroom. Changjae was complaining loudly about how it was _always_ his fault when the hyungs were caught going out for midnight snacks, and he _swore_ they'd be back soon and it _wasn't_ his fault because he wasn't a fat ass like them-

Hyunjin made a mental note to give Kitaek a sound kick and then possibly kiss him for being such a damn good distraction. The manager was trying to placate the distraught boy, his voice rising to meet Kitaek's whining and masking the group's soft footfalls perfectly. Doyeon and Jihyun lingered behind to run interference in case while Changjae and Hyunjin maneuvered Jaehwan up the stairs. They had all of two minutes to do something with their new friend before their manager realized they were back, and so Hyunjin did the only thing he could do. He and Changjae settled Jaehwan down in the corner where they could cover him with clothes and bags and blankets and hoped like hell he'd stay awake. Their manager's voice boomed from downstairs just as Hyunjin gently placed a rolled up t-shirt behind Jaehwan's head.

Their manager returned to his room only after giving a lecture that seemed to last hours. The second he could, Hyunjin bounded up the stairs and earned another angry shout from the manager, but he didn't bother to leave his room, so Hyunjin didn't bother worrying. He uncovered Jaehwan and checked his eyes. A few minutes later Jihyun followed with ice in a plastic bag and Changjae had an ipad in hand.

"Jaehwan hyung, what is your name?" Changjae asked as he settled down beside their guest.

Hyunjin swatted Changjae and pressed the ice against Jaehwan's head. Jaehwan groaned a little but didn't move.

"We have to ask him questions!" Changjae insisted with a nod at the computer screen. "Do you want him to die?"

Hyunjin slapped Changjae's leg again, just for good measure. "I know how to check for a concussion, idiot." Jaehwan had been able to answer questions in the car and his eyes had responded to the light. Hyunjin wasn't too worried about his health at this point. He turned to Jaehwan and was relieved to find him unconscious. It left the awkward explanations for later, hopefully after they'd all gotten some rest. "Go to bed. And tell the others to get their asses up here and do the same."

Changjae looked tempted to argue, but he slunk off after giving Hyunjin a petulant look. A few minutes later Doyeon and Jihyun crept upstairs, but Hyunjin was already in bed, pretending to be asleep.

 

"Yah, Jin hyung? Excuse me?" Something was poking Hyunjin's cheek, which was exactly what he didn't want first thing in the morning when it felt like he'd gotten barely any sleep. Oh wait.

Hyunjin sat up so quickly he head almost collided with Jaehwan's. Thankfully Jaehwan had enough sense to fall back on his ass. He looked considerably better rested, at least. "Good morning," was all Hyunjin could think to mumble through the haze of his sleepy mind.

Jaehwan raised an eyebrow, then laughed. "Do I even want to know how I got here?" he asked. The obvious amusement came as a huge relief when Hyunjin had drifted off to sleep dreading what was to come that morning. Jaehwan may have seemed a cheerful, friendly guy, but Hyunjin knew plenty of two-faced, changeable idols. 

"Don't you remember? You're now the sixth member of Mr.Mr." Hyunjin yawned and cracked a tired smile. "You were so happy you passed out from shock." Jaehwan actually laughed out loud at that and Hyunjin scoffed. "Laugh all you want now. You're going to have to get used to smaller parts now that we have three main vocalists."

Jaehwan's expression fell. "But, _hyung_ ," he whined and shook Hyunjin's arm. Now both of them were laughing, and Jaehwan sighed and leaned against the wall across from Hyunjin's bed roll. "Oh wait, I don't get to be magnae here, either, right?"

"Kitaek might not like that. He's quite spoiled."

A voice shouted from below, "I heard that, hyung!"

Hyunjin looked around for the first time and realized he was the only one still in bed. The blankets beside his were empty, and sunlight was streaming in through the window. Delicious smells wafted up from the kitchen below and Hyunjin's stomach grumbled. "At least they realize how in trouble they are," he said approvingly, loud enough for those below to hear. Then he glanced at Jaehwan guiltily. "The whole thing was actually my idea. Am I mean?"

"Extremely," Jaehwan retorted with a disapprovingly frown. "There are far less stupid ways of making friends."

"So they told you," he replied. "That's... unfortunate."

Laughing, Jaehwan shrugged. "It's flattering, I guess. But don't you all go on variety shows? You can meet other idols without the, you know, danger."

Hyunjin sat up and ran a hand over his scruffy face. "The only one of us who regularly gets called is Changjae, and he has the social skills of a tyrannosaurus. He tries and scares everyone away."

"He hurts," Jaehwan agreed and touched his head gingerly. "I still have a lump."

"Breakfast is ready, Hyunjinnie hyung!" Kitaek's all too cutesy voice screeched and Hyunjin winced. 

Both of them rose, though, and Hyunjin mouthed a silent, "They ruin everything," which had Jaehwan chuckling as they descended the stairs. Sure enough, breakfast was laid out, complete with a displeased manager fixing his eyes on Hyunjin the second he appeared. "Morning, hyung, let's leave the awkward yelling and screaming until after we see our honored guest off, shall we?"

Their manager's face went a disturbing shade of purple which didn't bode well for Hyunjin's future, but he didn't argue. Jaehwan settled down among the others and was immediately assaulting with questions about everything from what was the U.S.A. like to if his hair had ever recovered from bleaching. Hyunjin felt bad for the guy, but he was too tired to do anything about it. Plus it was kind of nice to see the kids interacting with someone from outside the group. This was supposedly the whole point of their disastrous escapade after all.

"- and next time you can join us." Hyunjin looked up and found Jaehwan staring at him. The others were, too, as if waiting for his approval.

"Join what?" Hyunjin muttered.

"Next time we promote together, you should come visit us at shows. All of us, I mean." Jaehwan smiled in a surprisingly shy way and returned to his food, clearly just as pleased at the idea as the rest of them were. They'd never had a reason to interact with other groups beyond introductions, but now they knew someone. Now they potentially new six people, people who shared their passions and problems and worries. Hyunjin couldn't imagine Jaehwan realized how much this mattered, but then again, maybe Jaehwan knew exactly what it meant. 

Jaehwan had to borrow the manager's phone to reach VIXX's manager. For a long time the two managers talked together, leaving the six of them feeling very much like children being scolded by their parents. Then Jaehwan was put on the phone and Hyunjin could hear a familiar voice through the speaker. He didn't have to see Jaehwan's cringing to know he was being thoroughly chewed out by his bandmates. 

"You dared me, you know!" Jaehwan insisted to whomever was on the other side of the call. More nagging ensued and Jaehwan kept his mouth closed in a frustrated pout. "I'll be home soon, hyung."

Sighing, Jaehwan ended the call and handed it back to the manager gratefully. While the manager called a cab, Hyunjin and the other stood with their guest in the doorway and awkwardly stared at the floor. "I was wondering why you were at the club alone," Hyunjin said quietly, barely containing the way his mouth twitched in amusement.

"Never play truth or dare with Hakyeon hyung," Jaehwan said sulkily. "You end up being shoved into shady clubs and kidnapped."

"I'll keep that in mind," Hyunjin said as the cab pulled up in front of their dorm. The six of them were decidedly grim as they walked out together, and Hyunjin was surprised at how sad he was to see Jaehwan go. "We're sorry for all the trouble," he said as Jaehwan climbed into the car.

"Make it up to me later, hyung." With a wave, Jaehwan was off, and the five who remained weren't quite sure what to do with themselves.

Hyunjin turned to the others and they visibly flinched. He was almost tempted to keep up the angry act just for the fun of it, but he smiled instead- a confident, manly smile accompanied by his signature thumbs up. "You're welcome."

And with that, Mr.Mr made their first idol friend.


End file.
